powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Biomatrix
Power Rangers Biomatrix is a Concept created by Box of Kratos. This season follows five members of the military and their ability to tap into the Morphing Grid using a device known as the Biomatrix. This device created morphers for these enlisted and transformed them into Power Rangers. Synopsis Tunica Wood, Washington. An organization known as Eclipse Logistics, Formerly the Villmaxx Weapons Testing Division, commissioned by the Government, has spent several years attempting to tap into the Morphing Grid due to an emergence of Five Ranger Teams in the Past Few Years in order to learn what gave them their powers. To complete their mission, Eclipse Logistics created a machine, that was reverse engineered from Shadowzone-originated technology, known as the Biomatrix. Using the Biomatrix, they manage to successfully tap into the Morphing Grid and learn what gave the past ranger teams their powers. After successfully tapping into the Morphing Grid with the Biomatrix, Eclipse Logistics begins to work on creating a new ranger team in case a new threat arises. The powers are created in the Morphing Grid and the Biomatrix, creating powers that can splice into a user's DNA and amplify the user's cellular structure and biological makeup. After the powers and arsenal go through it's testing phase, Five Soldiers, fresh from Boot Camp, are selected to become Power Rangers and are issued their Bio Amplifiers. At the same time, an unknown alien invading force, presumed to have ties with a rogue faction from the SG-3203 galaxy, begin to invade Earth, Led by the rogue Shadow Protectorate AI CABAL. The Power Rangers Biomatrix are then dispatched to deal with this new extraterrestrial threat. '-#File: 021511-1618/13L (Codename: Dark Day)' The Villmaxx Weapons Testing Division, formerly privately owned and operated in Tunica Wood, WA, is purchased and recommissioned by the government of the United States. All previous projects are to be ceased and possibly destroyed. All members of staff not registered for the transfer of management are to be dismissed and relocated effective immediately. Under new legislation, the land, factories and all remaining staff personal are to be transferred to the control of the newly installed management. The Villmaxx Weapons Testing Division is to be publicly renamed the Eclipse Logistics. '-#File: 021511-1618/19 (Codename: Backdoor)' As per instructions, the Eclipse Logistics are to focus on the research into the unknown element, known as the "Morphing Grid". In response to the emergence of other powers using the element, all facilities are to be placed under red alert and begin analysis of "Morphing Grid" users, codename: "Power Rangers". Should the "Power Rangers" become hostile, all data relating to the research of the "Morphing Grid" is to be transferred effective immediately to the Chairman of Office and all current projects are to be disassembled or destroyed. See Files: /19.a to /19.e for further information. /19.a | /19.b | /19.c | /19.d | /19.e '-#File: 021511-1618/24.f (Codename: "Open Gate")' In order to carry out their objectives, the Eclipse Logistics are authorized to utilize all available specimens of the foreign technology, codename: "Shadowzone". The Eclipse Logistics are authorized to attempt reverse engineering of the "Shadowzone" technologies by any means necessary. The Eclipse Logistics are authorized to procure subjects for testing of prototypes without consent. All subjects are labelled under the "Power Rangers Biomatrix" unit. All subjects are designated a registration number and colour for the duration of their employment. All files listing subjects health and medical details are filed from /24.f.a and beyond. '-#File: 021511-1618/15.h (Codename: "Third Spiral")' All subjects of the "Power Ranger Biomatrix" unit are hereby lifted from the protection of the Legislation of the Convention for Human Rights. Any and all human rights previously belonging to subjects are declared invalid for the duration of their employment under the Eclipse Logistics. Their consent is not required. The Eclipse Logistics are authorized to use genetic splicing on the subjects of the "Power Ranger Biomatrix" unit without consent. All subjects of the "Power Ranger Biomatrix" unit are to be provided with a minimal of a privately assigned bed, six to eight hours guaranteed sleep, one hour guaranteed routine exercise, a course of three full-sized meals every single day at designated times, and access to wasteroom facilities at designated times. '-#File: 021511-1618/13X (Codename: "Rebirth")' *Threat Level: Red *C.A.B.A.L. The Government of the United States recognizes this organisation as a threat to national security. Should the name operator or any subordinate directly under the authority of this operator openly declare hostile intent against the United States, it shall be treated as a declaration of war. This clause is to hereby effective immediately begin the process to authorizing clause "Biomatrix". The Eclipse Logistics are to remain on standby and await further instructions until authorization is confirmed. '-#File: 021511-1618/02 (Codename: "Biomatrix")' In the event of an emergency, the government is free to issue an immediate state of absolute powers and to transfer it over to the Eclipse Logistics. This issue of power includes control of defense, research and technology, and construction priorities, as well as an effective immediate veto over the Congress of the United States. Priorities in funding are transferred over to the Eclipse Logistics. All subject of the "Power Ranger Biomatrix" unit are hereby referred to as "Rangers". All "Rangers" are effective immediately granted authority above the law. All "Rangers" are granted emergency authority to overrule the decision made by any and all Police and Armed Forces Department staff. All "Rangers" are authorized to defeat the designated enemies by any means necessary. This contingency can only be signed and authorized by the President of the United States. This contingency is to become null and void in the event of the emergency being declared over. This declaration can only be made by the President of the United States. . . . Detected. Threat Level: Red Recognition - "Rebirth": Confirmed "Biomatrix" Authorized Confirmed "Biomatrix" Initiated of State Affairs Transfer: Authorized of Weapons: Authorized of Zords: Authorized of Rangers: Authorized Characters Rangers Allies * Eclipse Logistics ** Thomas Watts, CEO of Eclipse Logistics, Serves as the de-facto mentor and a father figure. ** Dr. Maxton Everett, Head of Eclipse Logistics Science Division ** Dr. Natasha Jordan, Architect of the Ranger Powers, Arsenal, and Zords ** SIRL (S'entient '''I'ntelligent 'R'obotic 'L'ifeform) *** Eclipse Logistics Staff * '''United States Army ** General Matthew Kent Ambrose ** Lieutenant Aaron Ledbetter *** U.S. Army Officers *** U.S. Army Enlisted Villains * Technorganic Hivemind ** CABAL (C'''omputer A'ssisted' B'io-organic' A'rtificial' L'ifeform) *** (Strategist) Osiris *** (Commander) Anubis *** (Scientist/Advisor) Seth **** ARBORG ('Ar'tificial '''B'iomechanical Org'anism) - CABAL's highly sophisticated cyborg footsoldiers, controlled by his mind. Arsenal Transformation Devices * Bio Amplifiers - A wrist-worn morpher built by Eclipse Logistics using the Biomatrix, Activated when the user places his/her right wrist on top of the morpher, so it may scan the user's DNA, and activate when the codeword "Biomatrix Amplify" is said. ** Silver Amplifier - A specially constructed Bio Amplifier for the Silver Ranger. Weapons * Bio Blaster- A double-barreled laser pistol pistol that fires highly powerful concentrated bolts of energy. Individual Weapons * Biomatrix Demolecularizer ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Bio Sword ◆ ** Bio Axe ◆ ** Bio Staff ◆ ** Bio Pistols ◆ ** Bio Daggers ◆ ** Bio Spear ◆ Vehicles * Biocycles - Five Motorcycles armed with rapid-fire lasers on the front of them ** Silvercycle - Silver Ranger version of the Biocycle Zords Biozord System ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ unpiloted zord, ➲ carrier zord * Bio Battle Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Bio Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *** Bio Tank ◆ *** Bio Jet ◆ *** Bio Sub ◆ *** Bio Truck ◆ *** Bio Train ◆ * Silver Battlezord ◆ ** Silver Battlejet ◆ ** Silver Battlerover ◆ * Biodrone Megazord ❖ ** Drone 1 (Large crimson four-engine jet with artillery capabilities) ❖ ** Drone 2 (Crimson jet with single fin on top) ❖ ** Drone 3 (Crimson tank-like jet equipped with heavy firepower) ❖ ** Drone 4 (Crimson jet with white low wings) ❖ ** Drone 5 (Crimson jet with black high wings) ❖ * Biomatrix SeaCarrier ➲ * Alternate Combination ''- Silver Biodrone Megazord ❖◆ * ''Alternate Combination ''- Biomatrix Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Episodes ''Coming Soon. Note from Author "Hi again, its been a while. I mainly made this season to dust off the dust that has been collecting in my mind, i apologize if its not that great. I'll probably change some stuff on this. Until then, see ya." Trivia * CABAL is named after the AI from Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun and shares the same acronym...due to Box of Kratos being lazy. ** CABAL is considered to be an evil contrast to Zordon. "He is what you get when you put HAL 9000, Brainiac from Superman TAS, and Skynet". While Zordon was a mentor and CABAL is more of a Supreme Commander, Both serve as a De-Facto Leader of their faction. (Example: Both are floating heads (Zordon in a Plasma Tube, CABAL's avatar manifested in a Holographic Tube-like structure)). ** Unlike all Power Rangers villains, He doesn't berate his generals for his failures, instead owning up on them as he feels that it would be a waste of time to blame others for his mistakes and miscalculations. * The Biodrone Megazord drew inspiration from the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords due to being a Megazord controlled by the Rangers' AI named SIRL. It is also the only Megazord capable of speech. * This is considered to be the darkest of all seasons created by Box of Kratos, mainly due to the characters', mainly the villains, willingness to use "die, death, kill" more than/instead of "destroy, destroyed". An example of this is this quote from CABAL: "The probability of a favorable outcome can be increased if i invade this planet and engage them immediately......and that favorable outcome is....they all die.'''" * The villains originating from the Shadowzone from X-Force is the creator's attempt to tie in all of his seasons into one continuity. * Special Thanks to AdamantiumBladez for adding additional content to the Synopsis. Category:Box of Kratos